Music In Initial D
Opening and Ending Themes First Stage Opening Themes Episode 01 To 19 - Around The World - M.o.v.e Episode 20 To 26 - Break In2 The Nite - M.o.v.e Ending Themes Episode 01 To 14 - Rage Your Dream - M.o.v.e Episode 15 To 26 - 奇跡の薔薇 (Kiseki No Hana) - Galla Second Stage Opening Theme Blazin' Beat - M.o.v.e Ending Theme キミがいる (Kimi Ga Iru) - Galla Third Stage Opening Theme Gamble Rumble - M.o.v.e Ending Themes Jirenma - Every Little Thing The Race Is Over - Dave Rodgers Fourth Stage Opening themes Episode 01 to 10 - Dogfight - M.o.v.e Episode 11 to 24 - Noizy Tribe - M.o.v.e Ending Themes Episode 01 to 10 - Blast My Desire - M.o.v.e Episode 11 to 24 - Nobody Reason ~ノアの方舟 (~Noah No Hakobune) - M.o.v.e Fifth Stage Opening Theme Raise Up - M.o.v.e Ending Themes Episode 01 to 06 - Flyleaf - Clutcho Episode 07 to 14 - 夕愁想花 - M.o.v.e Final Stage Opening Theme Outsoar The Rainbow - M.o.v.e Ending Themes Episode 01 to 03 - Gamble Rumble - M.o.v.e Episode 04 - Rage Your Dream – M.o.v.e Eurobeat tracks by episode List of all songs played during the episodes, mainly during its races, of the main story stages. First Stage Act.1: The Ultimate Tofu Store Drift Space Boy - Dave Rodgers No One Sleep In Tokyo - Edo Boys Act. 2: Revenge! The Rumbling Turbo Be My Babe - Jilly Remember Me - Leslie Parrish Spark In The Dark - Man Power Act. 3: The Downhill Specialist Appears Don't Stop The Music - Lou Grant Act. 4: Into the Battle! Running In The 90's - Max Coveri Dance Around The World - Delta Queens Get Me Power - Mega NRG Man Act. 5: Dogfight! Don't Stop The Music - Lou Grant Break The Night - Tommy K Back On The Rocks - Mega NRG Man Act. 6: A New Challenger Back On The Rocks - Mega NRG Man Act. 7: A Racer's Pride Save Me - Leslie Parrish Back On The Rocks - Mega NRG Man Act. 8: Time's Almost Up! My Only Star - Susan Bell Act. 9: Battle to the Limit! Running In The 90's - Max Coveri Back On The Rocks - Mega NRG Man Burning Up For You - Sara Act. 10: The 5 Consecutive Hairpins Heartbeat - Nathalie Lonely Love - Sophie Act. 11: The Dangerous Shingo Appears! Night Fever - Dave Rodgers & Mega NRG Man Dancing - Vicky Vale Act. 12: The FR Killer Love & Money - Za-Za Dancing - Vicky Vale Act. 13: Itsuki's First Date Dancing - Vicky Vale Rock It Down - M.o.v.e Act. 14: Evolving Drift Don't Stand So Close - Dr. Love Dancing Queen - King & Queen Act. 15: Takumi's Fury I Need Your Love - Dave Simon See You, My Best Love - M.o.v.e Over Drive - M.o.v.e World Of Move - Move Rage Your Dream - M.o.v.e Act. 16: The Angel of Usui Pass No Songs. Act. 17: Sudden-Death Death Match Love Is In Danger - Priscilla Maybe Tonite - Norma Sheffield Act. 18: Hot Winds and Furious Driving Lost Into The Night - Elisa Stay - Victoria Wings Of Fire - Mako & Sayuki Act. 19: Super Drift! Everybody's Warming - Tension Wings Of Fire - Mako & Sayuki Act. 20: The End of Summer Wanna Fly To Be Wild - M.o.v.e Rage Your Dream - M.o.v.e Act. 21: Challenge From a Superstar Saturday Night Fever - Dave Rodgers Act. 22: Fierce Uphill Battle! Love & Money - Za-Za One Night In Arabia - Go Go Girls Act. 23: The Rainy Downhill Night Of Fire - Niko Rock It Down - M.o.v.e Past Days ~追憶 (Past Days ~Tsuioku) - M.o.v.e World Of Move - Move Act. 24: Akagi's White Comet! Save Me - Leslie Parrish Bust The Future Wall - M.o.v.e Act. 25: The Last Battle Bust The Future Wall - M.o.v.e World Of Move - Move Boom Boom Japan - Dave Rodgers Black Out - Overload Act. 26: The New Downhill Legend! Night & Day - Mr Groove (Mega NRG Man) Beat Of The Rising Sun - Dave Rodgers Take Me Higher - M.o.v.e Second Stage Act. 1: A New Threat Burning Desire - Mega NRG Man Act. 2: Team Emperor on Akina 100 - Dave Rodgers Act. 3: Premonition of Defeat Mikado - Dave McLoud 100 - Dave Rodgers I Love You Like Are - Valentina Act. 4: Hollow Victory Make My Day - Derreck Simons Take My Soul - Mickey.B Ever And Ever - Queen Of Times Act. 5: Countdown to Destruction Speedy Speed Boy - Marko Polo Don't You (Forget About My Love) - Sophie Act. 6: Goodbye Eight-Six Goodbye Yellow Brick Road - Wain L. Act. 7: Battle at Akagi! Make My Day - Derrick Simons Act. 8: Dangerous Car Station To Station - Derreck Simons Act. 9: The New Eight-Six Big In Japan - Robert Patton Act. 10: The Eight-Six Turbo! No Songs Act. 11: The Seal is Broken No Songs Act. 12: Eight-Six vs. Eight-Six Gimme The Night - Dave McLoud Make Up Your Mind - Wain L. Act. 13: Changing Seasons Grand Prix - Mega NRG Man Déjà Vu - Dave Rodgers Third Stage Fly To Me To The Moon & Black - The Spiders From Mars Speed Lover - Speedman Crazy Night - Boys Band Crazy For Love - Dusty If You Wanna Stay - Norma Sheffield Max Power - Dr.Love Feat. D.Essex Strike On - M.o.v.e Street Of Fire - Dave McLoud Kiss Me Good-e - Michael Beat Fourth Stage Act. 1: Project D Let's Go, Come On - Manuel Act. 2: Full Throttle! Downhill Battle Go Beat Crazy - Fastway We'll See Heaven - Digital Planet Act. 3: The Most Powerful Man of the Toudou School The Fire's On Me - Spock Act. 4: Two Pieces of Advice Speed Car - D-Team Revolution - Fastway Act. 5: The Starting Line to Victory Give Me Your Love - Dino Starr Night Trip - Sylverr Act. 6: Blind Attack Don't Go Ba- - Maiko All Around - Lia Secret Love - Nutty Forever Young - Symbol Sky High - Lia Act. 7: The Stormy 85 Turbo Supertonic Lady - Mega NRG Man Midnight Lover - Dusty Act. 8: Fateful Battle of FDs Fly Away - Digital Planet Right Now - Dark Angels Act. 9: Kyoko's Confession Power Of Sound - Ace Act. 10: The Saitama's Area Ultimate Weapon Steel Blade - Jean Love Act. 11: Rainy Downhill Battle Tokyo Lights - Ace Drivin' Crazy - Ace Raising Hell - Fastway Act. 12: Straightaway of Struggles Movin' Up Moving Now - Jean Love On My Wings - Manuel I Believe In Lovin' You - Brian Ice What You Need - Manuel Act. 13: Motivation Wild Reputation 2005 - Dave Rodgers I Wanna Be The Night - Chris T. Act. 14: Sad Lonely Driver Get The Future - Maiko Act. 15: 4WD Complex No Control - Manuel Act. 16: Hillclimb of Fury Blood And Fire - Powerful T. Kingo King O Beat - Fastway I Just Wanna Call You Now - Norma Sheffield Act. 17: The Saitama Area's Final Battle Mission Impossible - Nick Mansell Fly In The Sky - Karen Act. 18: Last Drive Saga - 円 ~Madoka~ Act. 19: God Foot and God Arm City Lover City Rider - Matt Land Act. 20: The Unmatched GT-R! Go Go Money (Friday Night Ver.) - Neo Back On The Rocks - Mega NRG Man So Fragile - Pamsy Act. 21: Dogfight Looka Bomba - Go 2 Back On The Rocks - Mega NRG Man Riders Of The Sky - Ace Act. 22: The Sorcerer of the Single-Handed Steer Stop To Give Up - Eurofunk Act. 23: Endless Battle Eldorado - Dave Rodgers Chemical Love - Kevin & Cherry All That I Want - Mr. M Act. 24: Never-Ending Challenge Lucky Man - Dave Rodgers Takumi - Neo Rage Your Dream - M.o.v.e Fifth Stage Act. 1: Encounter of Destiny Gas Gas Gas - Manuel Act. 2: The New Battlefield Runaway - Leo River Act. 3: Dead Line I Can't Stop Lovin' You - Dream Fighters Full Metal Cars - Daniel Act. 4: Revenge Battle of Fate When The Sun Goes Down - Ken Blast Act. 5: Fujiwara Zone Code:D - Igoda Limousine - Manuel Rockin' Hardcore - Fastway Act. 6: Keisuke's Determination Crazy On Emotion - Ace Act. 7: Zero Hearts Speedy Runner - King & Queen Act. 8: White Devils I Won't Fall Apart - Jager Act. 9: Shinigami The Race Of The Night - Dave Rodgers Act. 10: Full Stop A Perfect Hero - Chris Stanton On Your Wings - Rich Hard Act. 11: Full Stop, Continued... Wait For You (Dancefloor Night Mix) - Ace Act. 12: Brothers Rain - Mistika Act. 13: Unexpected Battle Face The Race - Powerful T. The Top - Ken Blast Act. 14: Conclusion! Extreme Hill Climb Wheelpower & Go - Dejo & Bon Final Stage Act. 1: Natural Dancing On The Street - David Dima Act. 2: The Strongest Enemy Magic Sunday - Dave Rodgers feat. Futura The Jungle Is On Fire - J.Stark Act. 3: Dangerous Scent Flash Light - Igoda Strike On - M.o.v.e 1 Fire - Dave Rodgers Act. 4: Dream Crazy Little Love - Nuage Wild Boy Bad Love - Joe Banana Adrenaline - Ace OAV Opening, Ending and Eurobeat List of all songs played in the opening, ending, and during the OAV's. Battle Stage Opening Theme Supersonic Fire - Atrium Ending Theme Don't You Wanna Be Free - Wain L Eurobeat (by battle) AE86 VS FD3S This Time - Derreck Simons AE86 VS R32 Golden Age - Max Coveri AE86 VS EG6 You're Gonna Be - Starlet AE86 VS Sileighty Emotional Fire (extended mix) - Denise FD3S VS R32 Get Ready For Loving - Black Power AE86 VS S14 24 Hours a Day With You - Ace Warrior AE86 VS FC3S Jumping Up The Nation - Toby Ash AE86 VS EVO4 Love Killer - Nando AE86 VS EVO3 Take Me To The Top - D. Essex FD3S VS EVO4 She Devil - Triumph FC3S VS EVO3 Destination Love - Black Power AE86 VS AE86 Turbo Doctor Love - Dr. Love AE86 VS EVO3 King Of The Night - Thomas T. AE86 VS SW20 Express Love - Mega NRG Man Crazy For Your Love - Morris AE86 VS GT4 Dancin' in My Dreams - J. Storm AE86 VS FC3S Generation - Dave Simon Battle Stage 2 This OAV doesnt have neither opening nor ending themes. Eurobeat (by battle) AE86 vs. Roadster Forever Love Me - Symbol FD3S vs. R34 Power - Go 2 AE86 vs. EK9 Take Me Forever - Digital Planet Shock Out - Fastway FD3S vs. Integra (DC2 Turbo) Welcome People - Mr. M Don't Stop The Music 2006 - Lou Grant AE86 vs. Todo EK 9 Switch! - Melissa White & Ace Let It Burn - Go 2 AE86 vs. Impreza (GC8V) Disco Fire - Dave Rodgers AE85 vs. S15 Crazy & Ready - Phil Idol - Idol FD3S vs. FD3S Love Shining - Kasanova AE86 vs. Altezza Be The One - Mr. M AE86 vs. Cappuccino Sun In The Rain - Manuel Play Loud - Go 2 FD3S vs. AE86 Levin Getting The Fever - Lisa & Ace Promised Land - Annalise FD3S vs. Evo V Just For Mei - Viv AE86 vs. Evo VI Lonely Night 2006 - Helena FD3S vs. R34 Pride - Dave Love For Money - Money Man Back On The Rocks - Mega NRG Man AE86 vs. S2000 Live For You - Dave Simon Futureland - Ace Extra Stage Opening Theme Get It All Right - Chilu Ending Theme Next - Michiko Neya & Yumi Kakazu Eurobeat Don't Need You - Chilu Aoi Kaze No Naka De - Michiko Neya Impact Blue - Michiko Neya & Yumi Kakazu Feel Like A Queen - Chilu Extra Stage 2 Opening Theme 蒼穹のFlight (Soukyuu No Flight) - M.o.v.e Ending Theme Key Ring - M.o.v.e Eurobeat Everybody's Looking - Paul Harris Falling Into My Heart - Terrence Holler It's My Life - Dusty Wings Of Fire - Mako & Sayuki New Initial D Movie Unlike the original anime series where Eurobeat is mostly prevalent, the new movie trilogy introduces J-Rock, making it the staple for the entire series. Legend 1 Candle Flames - Backdraft Smiths Avoid - Clutcho We'll Start Our Race - Backdraft Smiths Galavanize - the valves One by One - the Hug me Legend 2 The Brave - Clutcho Carry On - Backdraft Smiths Strobe - Clutcho No Matter - the valves Inner Fighter - Moonlight Green Monster - Moonlight Green Legend 3 September' 7th Day (D version) - Backdraft Smiths Crank It Up - Backdraft Smiths Curious (D Mix) - Backdraft Smiths The Dependence - Backdraft SmithsCategory:Browse Category:Song